


You are My Sunshine

by lolanbq



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin on the other side of the doors</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bcwritingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwritingale/gifts), [bcwritingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwritingale/gifts).



Kevin looked around him, sand in every direction and mountains in the far off distance, but too far off to make in one day. For the first time since that terrible company had come into his beloved city he was alone and could think clearly. The realization that he could do this made Kevin smile, but not the Strexcorp smile a natural smile one he hadn’t given in years!

Kevin looked around him letting his facial muscles relax only to flex them into a more natural smile this lead him to screaming at the top of his lungs!

"YEEEEESSSSS!!!! YEESSSS!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! TRY TO TAKE ME NOW STRXCORP!" Kevin threw his head back taking in the rays of the strange desert sun. The thoughts running through his head were Free at last, free at last thank the Smiling-No, thank you, Cecil for freeing me at last!

He surveyed his surroundings, but it really was only rocks, sand, and a far off mountain, but the important part was that there was no one here to control him. No Strexcorp to hurt him when he didn’t do enough work, no “Smiling God” to posses him, and most of all no LAUREN! This was the best moment of his life! He could wait to tell Diego!

Diego

His sweet Diego Kerr, artist extraordinaire always trying to capture the perfect sunrise, with paint or oil pastels, while Kevin was at work, but took the portable radio so he could always listen to his boyfriend’s voice.

Thinking about his love suddenly all his energy left him his chin fell to his chest and his knees hit the ground roughly, tears were starting to make there way down his face.

But for the first time in years Kevin frowned and let his sorrow finally show on his face, because his sweet Diego was not with him. Kevin was finally himself and Diego wasn’t there to see him be himself.

His frown shifted, Kevin’s brow’s furled, lips pinched, and nose crinkled slightly, he was trying to look determined, but he really hadn’t used his facial expressions in years so he wasn’t quite sure what he looked like.

Anyway, Kevin was determined that no matter what, he was going to get back to his Diego.

Even if it killed him.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE! NOW I NEED TO GET IT BACK!" He yelled at nothing of course, but it made him feel better none the less.

"Hello? Who are you?" Kevin turned around and was greeted by the sight of a man with dark hair, greying around the temples, tan skin, jeans, t-shirt, and was that a smock?

**Author's Note:**

> I found some things out about Kevin that I had forgotten, and I don't like the CEO idea of Diego


End file.
